Transcended Dracos
Transcended Dracos (초월 5대 위상, chowol 5dae wisang) were introduced in Chapter 4 on the 8th Aug 2016. They are part of the Transcended System. Release Order: *1st Wave: All units were released in one wave (10/Aug) Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-5: Passive Skills *6: MAX Passive Skill *7: Normal attack effect * Green indicates changes made (either due to buffs/nerfs or reviewed translation) Transcended Deathcrown #'Deadly Blow ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 4957% damage one target and stuns it for 12 seconds while reducing its DEF by 100%. 8.2 sec #'The Stigmata of Death ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Inflicts 4882% damage to one target and removes all its buffs. Casts an emblem on the target that focuses party's ATK onto it. Targets receive 800% more damage from Deathcrown affected by the emblem. 13.6 sec #'Leader's Death ( /Melee)' (Active 3) (It follows a description that is not true to the original one, but correctly reflects how it works in game) Channels and taunts all enemies while reducing damage received by 90% for 5 seconds. Afterwards, inflicts 5165% damage to one target and 1825% piercing damage with 100% certainty. During its duration, increases party's ATK by 500%. Killed targets cannot be resurrected. 25 sec #''Life and Death'' (Passive 1) Increases owns STR by 28% and STA by 22% for 17 seconds every time an ally or enemy dies or get revived. Stacks up to 5 times. Also reduces incoming normal attack damage by 50% for self, and is immune to instant death. #''King's Authority'' (Passive 2) Increases party's STR by 30%. For each Draco in the allied team additional 10%. #''Breath of Death ( /Ranged)'' (MAX) When hit, has 30% chance to inflict 1227% damage to all enemies, remove all buffs and additional 545% damage per removed buff. Decreases all targets' ATK by 45% for 18s 6.5 sec #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Attacks a target and adds damage amplifier which increases damage equal to 10% of the target's HP. Taunts the target afterwards. Transcended Brightspark #'Frost Storm ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 3029% damage to all enemies and casts 3 "Chill of Death" marks upon all enemies for 12 seconds. 11.2 sec #'Sully Explosion ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 3218% damage to all enemies and casts "Chill of Death" upon all enemies and stuns them for 11 seconds. On Marked enemies, inflicts additional 3600% damage. 13.1 sec #'Howling Souls ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Inflicts 1514% damage and 355% piercing damage per 0.5 seconds for 4 seconds to all enemies and steals beneficial buffs (actually makes her invulnerable, buffs last if enemies die before the 4 second duration). During the skill, recovers HP equal to damage dealt, has a chance to stun them and inflicts "Chill of Death". This skill cannot be interrupted. 16.1 sec #''Frost Armor'' (Passive 1) When an enemy marked with "Chill of Death" attacks Brightspark and the damage surpasses 35% of her STA, she will only receive 35% of that damage (in other words a 65% damage reduction). #''Relentless Ham'' (Passive 2) Increases party INT by 30%, for each allied Draco in the party additional 10%. #''Incarnation of Frost'' (MAX) If Brightspark receives damage that leads to death, she enters "Incarnation of Frost Mode"/"God Mode" for 3 seconds. In this state, she is immune to all attacks and her HP is restored every second. Once the duration is over, casts 3 "Chill of Death" marks upon all enemies. 58 sec #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Inflicts splash damage. Hit targets will receive a mark "Chill of Death" that decreases their ATK SPD and Cooldown Recovery. Notes: Transcended Blackaria #'Playing God' (Active 1) Grants them immunity for 3 seconds, recovers entire party's HP by 1450% of ATK and continuous 154% every second for 6 seconds. 7.1 sec #'March's Blessing' (Active 2) Cures all debuffs of all allies, increases their ATK by 270%, ATK SPD by 34% and grants immunity for 13 seconds. This buff stacks up to 2 times. 15.5 sec #'Hymn of Hope' (Active 3) Revives 2 allies and grants 8 second invurnability and increases their ATK by 191%. (read Notes) 32 sec #''Lion of Hope'' (Passive 1) Debuffs affect Blackaria only for 1 second. Grants invulnerability to entire party for 8 second when Blackaria dies. 41.7 sec #''Blackaria's Care'' (Passive 2) Increases party's STA by 30%. Each allied Draco in the party grants additional 10%. #''Miracle of Life'' (MAX) 5 seconds after Blackaria's death, she will revive herself with 100% HP. Resets all Cooldowns and grants self invulnerability for 5 seconds. 48.7 sec #'Normal Attack /Ranged):' Recovers HP of all allies or damages all enemies. Notes: Her revive is able to revive Transcended Units & Key Units, but unknown whether normal allies too. Apparently, she is able to revive allies as well. Also, it seems like she can revive both Keyholder and Key Unit at the same time. Just as many other Transcended, her MAX effect is shown through the portrait image (see image right). Transcended Bloodwind #'Piercing Arrow' ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 2817% damage to all enemies. Reduces their DEF by 77%,removes their buffs and stuns them for 12 sec. 14.6 sec #'Broad Arrow ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 2695% damage to all enemies and inflicts a bleed debuff that inflicts 320% damage for 16 seconds (immune to dispel) and increases Bloodwind's normal attack damage by 120%. 17.5 sec #'Blood Storm' (Active 3) Increases ATK SPD by 162% and ATK by 255% for 11 seconds and avoids all enemies' attacks. 25 sec #''Concentrated Fire'' (Passive 1) Bloodwind's normal attacks inflicts at least 100% damage. If there are 4 or less targets in the enemy party to attack, 500% damage is split among them. Enemies that have been hit by Bloodwind's normal attacks within the last 10 seconds suffer 20% reduced DEF. #''Blood Contract'' (Passive 2) Increases ATK SPD for entire allied party by 30%. For every Draco in the allied team, ATK SPD is increased by additional 10%. #''Hatred'' (MAX) Increases damage for himself by attacking enemies by 15%. Stacks up to 30 times. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Inflicts damage on all enemies at once. Notes: Non-professional note: With the rebalance they just created a monster... -Browseitall Transcended Greysoul #'Thousand Cursed Surge Swords' Chest Cut ( /Melee)'(Active 1) Inflicts 6034% damage to one target and removes all its buffs. For each "Destroy the old" debuff has a 33% chance to instantly kill the target. Not effective on Boss type, but inflicts four times its damage instead. Only works on targets with at least one "Destory the old" debuff. 19.4 sec #'Thousand Cursed Surge Swords' Freed Soul ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 3486% damage to all enemies. For each "Destroy the old" debuff, a 33% chance to kill instantly kill a target. Not effective on Boss types, but inflicts four times its damage instead. 24.1 sec #'Thousand Cursed Surge Swords' Decree' (Active 3) Invokes his "alter ego" for 14 seconds and makes him unable to be attacked for 1 second. While the summons are active, he inflicts 209% additional piercing damage to enemies, stacking up to 3 times. The damage Greysoul receives is split between him and his "alter egos". His "alter egos" are immune to damage. 15 sec #''The Blade That Holds The Soul'' (Passive 1) Greysoul's normal attacks remove benefical buffs from the target and inflicts double their damage against Boss-Types. Additionally, he is immune to instant death. #''The God of War'' (Passive 2) Increases DEX for entire party by 30%. For each Draco in allied team an additional 10% increase. #''Soul Predetor'' (MAX) Greysoul can now invoke up to 3 "alter ego"s and if anyone or Greysoul instantly kills an enemy, all skills are reset. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Inflicts the "Destroy the old" debuff. The debuff will instantly kill targets with 4 stacks. Is not effective on Boss type units, and inflicts additional damage instead. Notes: His instant kill surpasses the Transcended's trait to not be killed by instant deaths. "Alter egos" behave similarly to Draco Greysoul's summon. They attack, cast skills, trigger weapon effects for themselves and get affected by auras/party buffs or stat debuffs, independently of TGS. However, they should also stop actions whenever TGS is stunned. Category:Tab page